The present invention relates to a bag processing unit of an automatic transaction machine installed such that an operation section is exposed at an outer wall of a building so as to allow a customer to insert a bag containing bills, notes or checks in the automatic transaction machine.
Conventionally, in an automatic transaction machine, data magnetically recorded on a card or bankbook is read to verify a corresponding account number. Thereafter, deposit or withdrawal is performed. Furthermore, an automatic transaction machine with a bag insertion function has been recently developed wherein bags containing bills, notes and checks can be handled automatically, although there are still some difficulties in such an operation. In the automatic transaction machine of this type, new bags are generally stacked on the operation panel or in the vicinity thereof.
However, in an automatic transaction machine installed in an outer wall of a building such that the operation section is exposed to allow the customer to make a deposit or withdrawal from outside the building, if the bags are stacked on the operation panel or the like, they are exposed to the weather. Furthermore, the bags may be taken by customers for purposes other than banking.